


Red

by Azemex



Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, One Shot, Protective Slade Wilson, Uncle Slade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: The explosions of the League bases don’t pass in silence.And there is only one thing everyone knows.It wasRed’sfault.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Slade Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 192





	Red

_“Multiple reports on explosions around the world, the countries are wondering if we are looking for a terrorist group, there’s evidence that the fire destroyed everything, forensics are estimating to find more information—”_

Slade frowns at the mini TV on the plane, they are showing a list of the cities that have been attacked so far, and he finds them familiar as he reads each one of them.

His phone vibrates and brings his attention somewhere else.

“The League is down” Slade stills at hearing those words. “You heard about the explosions? Someone took down _every single one_ of the league’s bases” she punctuates the words.

“Any names?” he asks her.

Harley hums. “All they are saying is that it was red? Deadshot tried asking what, but they didn’t specify, we believe they have higher orders to keep their mouths shut, Waller won’t like this” she sounds happy for the fact.

Slade closes his eyes and counts to 10, surely there are multiple meanings for the assassins to be saying red, it doesn’t have to come to _him,_ he is probably resting on a 5 star hotel bed, worrying about nothing but where he is going to visit next on his travel around the world, he is only 17, trying to find himself and—

“Is everything okay sir?” someone asks him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He sighs. “Thanks Harls, I won’t take any jobs from them” he hangs up.

He runs his fingers through his hair, _who is he trying to fool?_ That’s his nephew he is talking about, he should know, after all, Janet behaved the same at his age.

Slade answers the person in front of him while planning where to go next. “Family emergency, I think I’ll have to schedule another flight”

* * *

_“Jobs from the League are not on anymore”_ David says.

Sandra frowns. “Why not?”

“They don’t have the money” 

She scoffs. “Cain, this is the League we are talking about, they have the money, what’s the real reason?”

He sighs. “I heard someone took the League down from the inside, it’s all rumors, something about a Bird, some people said that it was red, probably because of the blood, there are a lot of theories going around,” he pauses, “but the truth is that the League is down right now and unless they have spare money that they won’t use to build new bases they won’t be paying for any killings”

“All right, I’ll take them out of my lists” he hangs up.

She hums.

_Bird._

In _Red._

She smiles and starts booking a flight, last she heard Alvin Draper was being searched for stealing an artifact from Berlin.

* * *

“Where the hell is everyone?” he murmurs.

“Told you, Ches said the League has been having some problems in the inside, something about explosions and no jobs, that’s probably why there aren’t any assassins here” Roy reminds him, “I asked Oliver and he said Star City is the same, but that he managed to catch one assassin before they left”

“And? Did they say why are they leaving?”

Roy bites his lip. “Oliver says that they said it was red’s fault, he is still figuring out what that means”

Jason hums.

“Was it you Jason? Did you go on a rampage against the League and didn’t invite us?” Roy taps his fingers against the rooftop, “it would explain why they say red”

He scoffs. “As if, I wouldn’t bother being quiet about it, _hell,_ I don’t think the brat has heard of it, only us who keep track of the League movements” He gets up and jumps off the roof, Roy at his back.

“Yeah, and I don’t think any of the Leaguers will find out about the connection between the explosions, and if they do they won’t know they were League bases, _we_ won’t even hear about the real reasons of their fall” he hears some typing from his back and assumes Roy is hacking something again.

“As long as they stay down I won’t have any problems about not knowing, but if they don’t, I would like very much to know how to keep them down” he notices something different on the distance, his eyes widened when he realizes what’s wrong, he starts running.

“It would be helpful,” Roy comments and then curses when he notices that Jason is not by his side anymore.

Jason lands on the middle of the street. “Now, what the fuck is happening here?” Jason stares at the demolished theatre.

Roy starts typing again, suddenly he stops and types again slowly.

“Uh, has this always been Tim Drake’s property?”

_Replacement, what are you doing?_

  
  


* * *

He sips the milkshake. It’s a cotton candy, with multiple candies decorating the outside of the bottle, very sugary, he feels like he is floating right now, he only got it because it gave him a discount on the thermos who has Han Solo and Luke Skywalker.

Suddenly he sneezes and shivers. “Fuck, I think I’m catching a cold” he murmurs, trying to warm up his arms with his hands.

“You look awful” she sits down next to him with her new Frozen thermos.

“Thanks, I feel like it too” he plays with the metallic straw.

“Yeah, it shows” she sips her milkshake. “Now, what?”

“Now we go somewhere safe and sleep for the next decade” he suggests.

“Not that I’m against it, but my Dad told me to bring you back to Gotham, not to hibernate with you”

He sighs. “I’ll go back, just, not yet”

She nods slowly without leaving the straw out of her mouth. “It’s okay, I can understand why” The bell next to the door rings, indicating that someone got inside but Tim closes his eyes and rests his head on Tam’s shoulder. “Sometimes you make me feel like an older sister, I hate it, I don’t like feeling old”

“Get used to it, your shoulder is warm” he snuggles closer.

“ _Wow,_ my shoulder is warm, that automatically makes me old then?” he leaves the thermos on the table in front of them. “Uh, may I help you?”

Tim opens his eyes instantly, _he didn’t hear anyone getting closer._

“No, I’m looking for my nephew”

His eyes go up, from his milkshake to the man’s face.

“Timothy, we have some things we need to talk about”

_Oh shit._

Someone behind Slade walks to the side, “Also, you need some new training, how did you let yourself get caught like that baby? You know better” Shiva smirks.

Tim closes his eyes and goes back to Tam’s shoulder. “I’m not here, my name’s not Tim, please leave”

“Not a single chance, get up Timothy, we are training you, I can’t believe you got sloppy, your mother would have killed me if she saw you like this, wait, _no,_ she would have tortured me and made me dress as her bodyguard during her Galas, _again_ ”

Tim sighs, there’s no way he’s getting out of this.

_Why is this always happening to him?_

He opens his eyes and stares at his uncle.

“I’m not repeating myself kid, this city is free of the League, but it won’t be anymore when they find out we are here”

Tim ignores him and turns to look at Tam. “Book a flight and go back to Gotham, call Pru and tell her to accompany you, my orders, let your dad know that I’ll come back but not yet” Tam nods slowly, he looks at Shiva. “Let’s go”

He gathers his stuff and walks to the door, he turns around. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go, it’s getting late”

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, no more, sorry.
> 
> I had this drabble in my mind for a long time so I wrote it last night, hope you like it!


End file.
